Memories of Mother
by Kanra.Iza-Kun
Summary: Dib finds a picture of his mother before falling asleep. And what happens? A flashback of how she left the family comes up while he dreams. FIRST IZ FANFIC. ONESHOT. AND FAIL ANGST!


**A/N;; I-I don't know...I wanted to write something sad... **

**And I was thinking about what the hell happened to Dib and Gaz's mom. So I decided to write what I think happened and what age Dib and Gaz were when it happened. And I guess this is my first IZ fanfic... so leave me alone, gosh. ... And leave my bad grammar skills alone. And I guess you can say this is based off the song The Memory Will Never Die by Default... since most of my inspiration for this fic came from listening to that song for a while.**

He stared up at the ceiling above him, completely scratched up and tired from trying to once again prove that Zim was an alien! No one would believe him, not even his father. Everyone just believes it's a skin condition... but seriously, what skin condition... involves green skin? He was wondering this for a while. He began to wonder when someone would finally come up to him and believe him, and tell him that he wasn't crazy. And so many other things he would hope for.

It was then, as he thought of all this, a single figure popped into his head. The person he was hoping for! But why did she look so awfully familiar?

Short purple hair, similiar to Gaz's. But at the same time, it stopped at her shoulders and wasn't in the same style. The same eye color as the both of them and gothic-styled appearance. Who was she? Was this an older Gaz, was this telling Dib that his sister would eventually join him on his side? He sat up on his bed, and went to his drawer to pick out his night clothing. But as he pulled it out, he realized that something had fallen out of his clothing and floated down to the floor slowly. Confused, he put his clothes on top of the drawer and got down onto his knees in front of the picture, and saw that it was turned face down. He tilted his head a bit confused, but grabbed it either way and turned it around.

He saw her. The same girl he saw in his mind. The one who would believe him no matter what. But she was smiling in this picture. She was smiling and having a good time while a younger Gaz was being held in her arms. And he saw himself, younger of course, holding onto her sleeve and smiling. He realized who that girl was. It was the person he hoped to never think of ever again. His mother. The one who promised him that she'd stay by his side forever, the one who GOT him into paranormal studies! He used one hand to push himself off of the floor, and used his other hand to stare at the picture.

He said nothing and he made it back to his bed, laying down on it. Staring at the picture for the longest time. "Wait, when did I put a picture of mom in my clothes? And why did I find it just now?" He asked himself, rather loudly. But right now, he could care less. Maybe his dad put it in there one day so he could find it. But he was rarely home. It could never be him. And Gaz never came into his room unless she was annoyed with him and wanted to make his life hell. So maybe he put it in there so he could get some memories. But he could never find out, and he probably never will. But hey, he's a paranormal investigator! He can figure it eventually... Just not know. He soon ended up dozing off, forgetting to change. Forgetting that the picture was in his hands, and he fell asleep with the picture in his hand, resting upon his chest.

_"Mommy!" A younger, five year old Dib called, a huge smile upon his face. He ran towards a woman and hugged her tightly from behind. She was sitting down, so yes. Of course she was surprised! She turned around and picked up Dib, hugging him. _

_"Dib," She said sweetly. "Is something wrong? What are you doing up this late?" She asked, looking over at the time. 10:30 PM. She had somewhere to go in a few minutes. And she wasn't planning on going without telling her kids and husband goodbye. She wouldn't know how long she'd be gone, though. _

_"Are you leaving soon, mommy?" Dib asked, looking up with his huge eyes filling with tears. "I don't want you to leave!" He complained and cried, hugging her tightly and nuzzling into her shoulder. _

_She gasped a bit. Oh, geez. What does she have to tell him now? But she had no other choice but to tell him to truth. She gently pat Dib's back, in an attempt to calm him down. When he finally stopped crying, when his tears stopped falling and when he finally stopped sobbing. She opened her mouth and let out a small sigh. "Dib, it's for work. I have to go, we need the money. Even though your father has a much bigger industry than I. I'm just a paranormal investigator..." She giggled. "But how about I show you something?" She said, standing up. She held Dib carefully, and kissed his forhead softly. She walked outside, and sat on her car. She put Dib on her lap and stared up at the sky. _

_Dib's eyes followed her direction, and he stared up at the sky as well. He laughed a bit. "Why are we out here?" He asked her. _

_"Because I just want to know." She said, and with that she pointed up at the sky. "Do you think aliens will come from outer space and come to our world, and disguise themself as humans?" She asked. She smiled softly. "I believe that. I believe that if we don't find a way to stop them, then the human race is in danger." She said. "So it's pretty much up to me too save the human race..." She added. _

_Dib only stared up at her. But he kept his smile, and he nodded. "I believe that too!" He exclaimed. "From now on, I want to become a paranormal investigator! Like mommy!" He giggled, and he hugged his mother tightly. _

_She gasped from surprise. "Then... I guess you're following in my footsteps." she said with a smile. "I've always wanted a son who would be into the paranormal things." She added quietly. She realized the time. _

_"Oh, no! I'm going to be late." She said. She stood up, holding Dib once again and she went inside the house. She was a bit surprised to see her husband there, already in the living room. She set Dib down, and with a small smile she walked over too him and kissed his cheek softly. "I was just sitting outside with Dib. I'm surprised you're not working on an experiment of some sort." She said with a small laugh. _

_"I can stop just once to say goodbye. I don't know when you'll be back, so I'm going to miss you in whatever-time-you're-going-to-be-gone." He said. _

_Dib looked up at his parents, and getting tired; he yawned and walked past them. "Goodnight, mommy, daddy... I love you mom! Be safe... I love you." He said, yawning again and walking past them. He made it back to the stairs, but stopped and screamed loudly as he saw the his little sister was already at the third step of the stairs. "G-Gaz!" He complained._

_Gaz let out a small groan. But she knew why she had to get up. She wanted to saw goodbye. She was a more younger age, at age three. She looked up at her mother, and for once she smiled softly at her. "... Be... safe..." She said, slowly. She wasn't exactly used to talking, hey! She was still pretty much a toddler. She stayed there on the steps, but she slowly climbed down it and walked over to her mom slowly. She looked up at her and hugged her leg. "... I love you..." She said quietly, and had obvious signs that she was tired. _

_She laughed a bit and picked up Gaz, and walked over to Dib. She picked him up too, and kissed both of their forhead's softly. She walked up the stairs, bringing Dib to his room first. She laid him down in his bed, and tucked him in with a small smile spread upon her lips. _

_Dib seemed to notice that their father had followed them up the stairs. Getting tired, and closing his eyes slowly, he wanted to talk to her one more time. "Mommy... but aren't you going to be late?" He asked her. His voice was a bit cracked, from obvious signs of him being tired. But he didn't want to sleep until she left his room. _

_"I can be a little late. I want to say goodbye to my family one last time.." She said, kissing Dib's forhead again. She stood up and turned around. "Goodbye, Dib. I love you, sleep well. I'll be back before you know it!" She said. She walked out of the room, seeing her husband at the door. She walked over to Gaz's room, and she placed Gaz down on her bed. _

_Gaz seemed to be doing the same. She wouldn't close her eyes until she got to say goodbye. But still, she wouldn't say anything. She felt herself being tucked in, just like Dib. But much more gently. She yawned quietly. _

_"Gaz, I love you." Her mother said, sitting down next to her. She slowly moved away some of Gaz's short bangs away from her large, brown eyes. "Good bye. Get a good night's sleep, and dream about me." She added with a small giggle. _

_Gaz couldn't help but let out a small laugh and smile. "I love you," She said slowly and quietly. She felt her forhead being pat again, and felt her bangs being moved once again. _

_"I love you too..." She said. And with that, she said her final farewells to her husband. Giving him one last hug and kiss before she set out on her long trip to the neighboring state for her paranormal work. _

_The next day, Dib and Gaz were in the kitchen; their dad sitting at the table. On the phone with someone. It was obvious that he was trying to hide some hidden emotions that he had. But he just couldn't. He was nervous, uneasy. Depressed. Even a five and three year old could tell that their father was uncomfortable. They just refused to say something for a long time. They stood, and sat, in the kitchen for the longest time. But after about another hour or so, Dib had to speak up and ask! Something was up. _

_"Daddy?" He called out. He saw his father, Professor Membrane, turn his head slightly to look down at him. "What happened? Why are you-"_

_"She's gone." Was all he wanted to say. _

_Gaz and Dib stood there, in a bit confusion. Who was this 'she' that their father was talking about. But it seemed that Gaz figured out before Dib. Her eyes widened and she ran up to her father, tugging at his pants softly. "Sh-She's gone! Mommy?" She called. _

_And at hearing this, Dib knew. He knew what happened, or figured what would have happened. He ran over to his dad as well. "Wh-What happened!"_

_Professor Membrane glanced away, glaring at the wall next to them. But he trembled a bit, and he let tears run down his face. "... She got into a car accident. It was 4 in the morning, she only had about ten minutes to get to her destination. She didn't want to be late, and she was about twenty minutes away. She was on a tight time, so she sped up... and didn't notice a curv, she... her... her car crashed and she couldn't make it." He said, sadly. _

_Gaz and Dib stood there in silence once again. They had no idea what to say. But they knew what to do. Just stand there, and cry over the death of their mother. Who had promised them all that she would come back home safetly. _

"Dib. Dib. Dib!" He was getting shaken. What time was it? What time did he sleep? Was there skool today, or not? He opened his eyes slowly, and he rubbed his eyes. Trying to get himself to awaken. He still had the picture clutched in his hand. His vision was a bit blurred, but he could tell that Gaz was right there.

"Hm? What's this?" Gaz asked, snatching the photo out of his hands. Her eyes widened, and she put the picture down on the desk nearby Dib's bed. She didn't want to talk about it anymore. "Get up." She commanded.

"But, Gaz." Dib said, a bit tired still. "I had a dream about mom," He said.

"I don't care, Dib!" She glared back at him, about to walk out of his door.

"I think it's telling me something." He said, a small smile. He didn't even notice that tears were forming in his eyes. "I think it's telling me... that no matter what situation she's in, if dad can't be here for us like usual, then to remember that she's here with us." He said.

Gaz stopped in her tracks. She clenched her fists. "You're annoying me." She said quietly. Though she was acting as if she didn't care, she knew that she really did. She just didn't want to show it, that was stupid, anyways! "Just get up and get ready." She said.

"Gaz." Dib called after his sister again. "just listen to yourself. You don't care for your mom who left you? And she loved you so much-"

"Dib! Just shut up! I do care!" She said, glaring back at him. "I do care." She said quietly, again. "... Just get up already. Or do I have to force you?"

Dib shook his head. He'd let this subject slide. "No. I'm up," He said, standing up. "But... my question is. Is there skool today?"

Gaz nodded slowly. "Yes." She mumbled. "And the bus gets here in a few minutes! So hurry up and get ready." She said. "You annoying brother."

Dib smiled suddenly. "Maybe this time people will believe that Zim's an alien!"

Gaz sighed loudly. "Yeah, yeah. Good luck with that, you freak."

**Aaaaaand, that's it. Sorry for a corny ending... but yeah. There it is. I tried to make this sad, I probably failed. xD **


End file.
